Body Switch, trouble Begins
by Shelaum
Summary: Hiei a hyper happy demon? Shippou a grumpy, mean child? All of the Inuaysha of and Yu Yu Hakusho's Main Charicters switch bodys. What will happen when they realize the posibilitys of what they can do now?
1. The trouble starts

Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha or YYH. I first got the idea for this, and gave it to DragonFire7 Sesshy - Kurama Hiei - Shippo Yusuke- Inu Kuwabara- Miroku Yukina - Kikyo Keiko - Kagome Kilala - Puu Botan - Sango  
  
Kagome, Shippou, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Kilala climbed out of the well from feudal Japan to present Japan.  
  
As it so happens, Yusuke, Yukina, Puu, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Hiei, and Botan, were walking around by the well, when they had seen them pop out of the well. The YYH group (A/n sorry, too many names to type out for one writer! Please forgive me!), Followed Inuyasha's group, mainly because Hiei ordered them all to. Hiei, being his normal grumpy self, shoved every one along after Inuyasha's group.  
  
Kagome and her group went to her house, grabbed the jewel shards, and settled down for lunch. Inuyasha, spotting Kagome's poor cat, went over and "played" with it. Kikyo and Sesshomaru, not liking the rest, went and ate away from the others, sitting bye, not near, each other.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
(YYH group)  
  
Hey, Hiei, aren't those two demons?" Yusuke asked Hiei, who was standing in a tree.  
  
Actually, Yusuke, THREE of them are demons, both of the white haired ones and the one with the tail. The taller one though, looks like you Kurama." Hiei looked at Kurama in an amused sorta way. "Family, perhaps?"  
  
In answer, Kurama used his rose whip on the tree, thus causing the little demon to fall onto his head, and Yukina cause a great deal of worry.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
(Inuyasha's group)  
  
Kagome, we better get going." Inuyasha said.  
  
Right! Just as soon as those two get done." She replied.  
  
Kikyo and Sesshomaru were already up and over near the party. When they reached the party, they played rock paper scissors, and every team that won, moved three jumps ahead. Kikyo and Sesshomaru mearly walked ahead, choosing not to be seen with them, though waited at the well for them. 


	2. Hiei's back ache

Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho.

@%@%@%@%@%@%@

Yusuke and everyone else followed the strange group, talking amongst them selves. 

What a strange group. Don't you think so, Botan? Yukina?" Keiko asked them both.

What a strange group a strange group indeed, Keiko!" Botan Piped.

I don't know, I think their kind of cute." Yukina said and watched them. "What do you think, Hiei?"

What?" Hiei snarled, thinking it was Kuwabara. "Oh….it's you." His features soften at the sight of her for a moment, and then went back to normal. "Their and odd group, that's for sure, yet very powerful. I wouldn't want to get in a fight with the white haired ones, nor the one's with the bows." Hiei, sure he was turning a bright pink, due to the fact every one was looking at him, jumped up into a jump, and jumped from branch to branch.

He better not be hitting on _MY_ Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled, causing everyone there (Hiei included), to jump on him.

@%@%@%@%@%@%@

Did you guy's hear something?" Kagome said, stopping next to Inuyasha.

If you mean something other then some pathetic human's voice, then no." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru grumbled together. They glared at each other, and then continued walking. When they got to the well, the YYH group was sitting around it.

"What are you doing here!?"

This isn't a private place, you know. So I figured we'd come here." Hiei said in a bored voice.

"Hiei, do be kind. Wont you to forgive him. He's nothing but a sweet little child!" Botan said and laughed.

_Sweet little child? HOW DO YOU!_" Hiei jumped at Botan, pulling out his Katana as he went.

Now, now, '_sweet little child._' Yusuke sneered, grabbing the back of Hiei's shirt. "Do TRY to be nice to your elder's _sweet little child."_

Yusuke let go and fell laughing. "Sweet little child. Nice one Botan."

Why thank you, Yusuke." Botan smiled and stuck her tongue out. "But….you shouldn't laugh at someone else, especially when it's a demon." She hit him on top of the head with the paddle.

HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Yusuke yelled at her angrily.

For laughing" She said simply.

At this point, Hiei was laughing happily at the two. Botan swung around and smacked Hiei in the head, causing him to fall into the well in a surprised manner (A/n I will draw this and send to those wish.). Shippou jumped in after him, Gasping, everyone else jumped in after them. Bumping and pushing into each other, the well couldn't stand so many people in it. Hiei, Slamming into the well first, gagged as everyone else slammed into his back, knocking everyone out.


	3. Who's who?

Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha OR Yu Yu Hakusho!

……………………………………………………………………………

Hiei sat up, rubbing his hair. He wriggled out from under everbody, then set to work on dragging them out of the well.

Last thing he could remember, was falling into this well and being knocked out by everyone crushing him. He rubbed his face, going over everthing. He had just dragged everyone out of the well……..including himself. How the heck did he drag HIS body out of the well?

"Hiei?" A soft voice whispered in horror. "Hiei? Are you alright?" Hiei looked to the person who was calling his name. It was one of the white haired demons. The older one of the two, by the looks of it. What was he doing calling his name?

What was his name again……….Sesshomaru? That's what that girl called him.

"What do _you_ want?" Hiei sat up, glaring. First he'd hear him out, then beat the crap out of him if it was his fault he wasn't in his body.

"Hiei? Is that you? Your so…….short." The white haired man chuckled. Botans description of you fits now. What was it? Sweet little child?" He chuckled again. "Hiei, it's me, Kurama."

Kurama? How was _that_ his fox? _His_ fox was pretty. Mind you, this person was pretty, too. But it wasn't his fox. The man, "kurama" walked over to Kurama's body, touching it.

He sighed.

"Why am I not in my body? Why aren't _you_ in _your _body, Hiei?" Kurama walked over to him, frowning. "Is everyone like this? If so, who's who?"

At this point in time, everbody was just beginning to wake up.

"Inuyasha?" Keiko sat up, wincing. "hey, Inuyasha!' She went over to inuyasha.

And screamed.

"_MY BODY!_ _WHAT HAPPENED! WHY IS MY BODY LYING THERE!_" At this point the girl, obviously _not_ keiko, started crying.

A few feet away, Yusuke woke up.

"Oooooow! My head hurts!" His hands went to his head, starting to rub.

And stopped.

"Why do I have furry ears? Why is my smell and sound really good?" Yusuke turned to the others away. "Hey, kid. What happened to me? And why are you crying, Keiko?" He hugged her comfortingly.

"Inuyasha! Your okay!" Kagome, who is in keiko's body yelped, hugging Yusuke.

"I'm Yusuke, not this 'Inuyasha'. Maybe this 'Inuyasha' of yours is in my body?" He let her go, frowning. "Which body is yours? AND WHY ARE YOU BITTING ME!" he slapped hiei down. "I don't know _who_ you are, but I'll kick your ass!"

"It's _me!_ _Hiei!_" Hiei kicked him.

The others, all awake now, were figuring out who was who.

Keiko was Kagome. Kagome was Keiko.

Hiei was Shippou. Shippou was Hiei.

Inuyasha was Yusuke. Yusuke was Inuyasha.

Miroku was Kuwabara. Kuwabara was Miroku.

Kurama was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was Kurama.

Kikyo was Yukina. Yukina was Kikyo.

Sango was Botan. Botan was Sango.

Kirara was Puu. Puu was Kirara.

Kurama was sitting there, stroking his hair purring happily. He loved his new white hair. Kagome was fixing the jewl shards.

Sesshomaru was sulking, as was Inuyasha.

Miroku was gropping Keiko.

Keiko was beating up Miroku.

Kuwabara was yelling at Hiei, saying this was all _his_ fault.

Hiei was trying to kill Kuwabara.

Kikyo was watching Yukina.

Yukina was playing with Puu and Kirara.

Puu and Kirara were playing with Yukina's hands.

Botan was changing into her clothes, as was Sango.

Yusuke was cutting down tree's with his claws.

And Shippou was just happy being taller.

Kurama got up, walking over to Sesshomaru. "Excuse me…….You are…….?" He tilted his head.

"…." Was the answer he got.

"His name is Sesshomaru! He's Inuyasha's older brother!" Kagome walked over to them. "He's not really talkative".

"You'd better take care of my body." Sesshomaru snarled.

"I will, I promise! I'm Kurama, by the way. I'm a demon. But I'm stuck in a human body." Sesshomaru's snarl turned vicious. "WAS stuck in a human body. I can sometimes changed back to my demon for………but I don't know how…."

"……." Sesshomaru lost interest in the conversation and walked off.

"Hey, Kagome! Can we go to your house? Please? I'm hungry1" Inuyasha whined. Kagome looked at him for a moment, then nodded.


End file.
